I'm still holding on
by JustGloow
Summary: After DOFP Amelia Reeves is a mutant, who has the power to bring life or death to anyone just by singing to them, going by the codename "Siren", who has just moved to America for a better life. With her mother hating her guts, and her being ashamed of her mutation, will she be able to accept her mutation with the help of someone? Story's better than summary -.-


Hi guys! This is my first time writing an X-men story, I'm not that good at writing because I stopped practicing! Just to let you know, if you used to read my twilight fanfic "You're mine", I'm sorry, but there's a 99.99% chance that I will _**not** _continue it. It's just that, twilight is just now... bleurgh in my mind. I've kinda grown out of it, so I'm starting to write x-men fanfics! Enough of me yammering on, onto the story...

**_I'm still holding on_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_The faint sky boasted mystical colors, sending me into a state of tranquility. I watched intently as the sun was climbing under the horizon to bed. The sound of peaceful seagulls filled my ears, whilst the waves crashed quietly in the background._

_I sighed, stretching my muscles as the lazy sunbeams warmed up my skin. The sea mirrored the sun like an alluring woman staring at a mirror, slowly rippling like flowing waters moved by the wind._

_The sand immersed my feet, like an ocean warmed by the sun. Each fragment of sand glided onto my feet, and between my toes, tickling me._

_Relaxed and at peace, I laid back on my beach towel, closed my eyes and allowed the environment to lull me into peaceful sleep..._

_ Rain. _

_Torrential Rain._

* * *

><p>I was soaked. I didn't even move out of bed, I was so shocked that I didn't move but open my eyes, but I couldn't see much, but as my eyes cleared up, I managed to focus and saw my mother looking at me, her face puffed with anger.<p>

I stared at her, totally confused as to why she would do that, but she picked up the bucket and left.

Propping myself up on my bed, I managed to swing my feet over and make my way to my bathroom, my face twisted with exasperation.

"Stupid cow," I whispered under my breath, making sure she couldn't hear me.

When I got to the bathroom, I quickly changed out of my wet clothes, dried my face and brushed my teeth. After that, I switched on my small music player, turned the volume up and jumped into the shower.

"I_'m a street walking cheetah  
>With a heart full of napalm<br>I'm a runaway son of the nuclear A-bomb  
>I am a world's forgotten boy<br>The one who searches and destroys  
>Honey gotta help me please<br>Somebody gotta save my soul  
>Baby detonates for me" I sang, dancing while the warm water washed away the foamy soap on my body and the shampoo on my hair. <em>

_Still singing, I creamed myself with some lotion and tied a towel around me and jumped out of the bath._

_"And I'm the world's forgotten boy  
>The one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy<br>And honey I'm the world's forgotten boy  
>The one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy-"<em>

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing my toe to stub against the edge. I shrieked in pain, and went to rub my foot.

"Amelia, turn off this music right now!"

I turned around, seeing my mother, her eyes so fiery that I half-expected red-hot lasers to shoot out of them.

"Just wait please, I can't walk on my toe right now-"

Thwap!

I fell to the floor. I touched my face in shock and looked at this monster, my blood boiling.

"Just do it now!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel and walking off in a huff. "And get ready! This is your first day of school!" _Thanks for reminding me, I'm so excited, _I thought to myself, sneeringly. "And that girl, Manda, is going to meet you at the bus stop!"

"It's _Wanda,_ mum," I said, annoyed

She turned back around and gave me a scowl. "Manda, Wanda or whatever, I don't care, just meet her up!" She then walked off in a huff.

Wanda was one of our neighbors that lived just across the street from us and she was going to the high-school I was going to. I had met her family briefly, like 3 days, the day when we moved in. She's really nice, so I was alright with travelling with her to school, but nevertheless, I was **not** ready for school.

Especially school in another country.

We used to live in London, Essex, but my mother found a job in Washington DC. I wanted to stay with my Dad in London, but she divorced him and demanded that I go with her. So, yeah.

She's a witch.

Determined not to let this make me sad, I simply dusted myself off, turned off the radio and went back into my room to get ready, even though I felt like going back and giving her a piece of my mind- and my fist.

I looked through my wardrobe trying to find something, something that meant... first day at school in another country.

After an exhausting 20 minutes, I found a cute outfit- a cream crewneck pullover, beige waist jeggings, and some converse chucks. I then applied my makeup, and combed my brown hair and curled the bottom to give it some bounce, packed my bag and I was ready to go.

I darted downstairs, grabbed two pop-tarts and left the house. "Time for school," I said sarcastically and went to meet Wanda up.

* * *

><p>Alright, I know my writing's not perfect, I have trouble describing, but review if you want more!<p> 


End file.
